Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, and Hunger Games ( Avengers)
by fanwriter17
Summary: A combination of Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and (to come) Avengers. A new twist on all 5 puts main characters in a situation all together that is not unlike the nazi regime. Placed mid New Moon, end Harry Potter GoF, Pre Hunger Games, and Mid Percy Jackson. Be nice, first story. ALOT MORE TO COME. Rating not applied yet, but will be.
1. The Taking

Chapter 1

"Come on Bells," Jacob said as he was dragging her away from her truck.  
"Really Jacob I don't need to go." Bella exclaimed, "I'm fine."  
"Sure as hell you're not. You're going."  
It had been three months since Edward left and Bella hadn't gone out much. Jacob dragged her along taking her out to see a movie to get her distracted.  
"Charlie will kill me. He said I can't go out at night until they're caught." Bella tried to convince Jacob.  
"Charlie will also thank me for getting you out of this house! Besides, you're with the hottest looking werewolf out there. Nothing's going to happen. Trust me." Jacob said.  
"Fine! Let's go see this damn movie!" she said as she succumbed to his begging.  
The movie actually wasn't that bad Bella thought as they were leaving the theatre. It was a nice breath of fresh air from her room. As they were walking to Jacob's car, he caught sight of a couple of his friends. Bella told him to go chat as he gave her his sad puppy look. She walked the last hundred or so yards on her own to the car to wait by. Five minutes later, Jacob turned back to take Bella home, but she was gone. Unknown to Jacob at the time, his Bella he grew to love would be gone forever.

Harry sat there in the graveyard looking at Cedric's body waiting for it. Voldemort and the death eaters left right away when they heard that eerie screech of them. They left Harry and the body alone to be killed. He felt sick. He knew what was going to happen next as he heard the footsteps. Even in the wizarding world feared them.  
They called themselves the Vultures. A group of extremely old vampires from Italy that decided the world needed to be purged. They chose mostly teens and young adults and massacred them in horrific ways. The Vultures said they were trying to make a new vampire, a new species, over which they could control and murder the rest of weak civilization. Kill every last human being in sight. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to make that species yet, so they continued experimenting and killing. Many who escaped getting taken spread the word that right before they get you, there is a loud screeching bird noise. The sound a vulture makes before it takes its prey.

Katniss awoke that Sunday morning with Prim shaking her awake. The roof on their little house in the slums of New York fell and was dripping water on her. Katniss got up and put Prim down in her bed as she went to wake her mother. It was still too early for the sun to raise, so Katniss decided to take the scenic route to the carpenter, as he did not like to be stirred before five.  
As she passed her favorite oak tree, she heard a loud noise. A screeching noise. The noise of a vulture. No one was near her so Katniss began to run. She ran faster than she ever had before in her life. But for them, she was too slow. Her vision went black as they grabbed her.

"Let's go Percy, we'll be late," Annabeth begged. She had wanted to go outside the camp since Christmas, and this was finally her chance.  
"I'm coming! Just relax alright. It's not that big of a deal." Percy replied to her.  
"You try being stuck here since you were little, see how you like it water boy." She retorted angrily.  
They had just reached the edge of the woods where the camp arch stood. They paused for a second and then Annabeth jumped with joy.  
"Free at last! What do you want to do first? I kind of wanna – PERCY!" she screamed.  
He jumped back as he heard the vulture cry too. They were about ten yards away from the arch and ran for it. Ropes jumped up and grabbed Annabeth, Percy threw her his pen and she sliced them clean off. Annabeth crossed the boundary and yelled for him. She sat there in horror as she watched him be grabbed and disappear from her sight forever.


	2. Captivation

Chapter 2  
The next week was a blur of gunshots, screaming, moving vehicles, and the stench of death. Before they knew it, all four of them were sitting in a cramped room with burlap sacks still covering their heads. Heavy metal chains were attached to their arms and legs, preventing them to move much at all. One by one, each of their sacks were pulled off unceremoniously. They were left alone to stare at each other's bloodied and battered faces. Each had dealt with their own story of horrors to get to this place. Each was chosen from groups of hundreds of innocent people, left dead along the way.  
Soon Demetri walked in carrying four large needles with syringes. He smirked as he laid them down on a small table in the corner of the room. As they adjusted to the new light, they saw three doors. The first one had been just used by Demetri, the other two were across from each other, locked. He pulled out keys from underneath his long cloak and unlocked both doors shoving Bella and Harry into one room and Katniss and Percy in the other. He turned back to each in turn with the long needle, smiled and said,  
"This might hurt just a bit." One by one he injected the red liquid into them. Then the pain started.

Three agonizing days passed. Each couple had split into their own corner of their room, once in a while sobbing or screaming. As the pain subsided, they began to talk. They learned all about each other's lives. Their loved ones, homes, schools, parents, and hopes. They began to love each other, as friends that is, and felt close.  
On the fifth day in captivity, they were pulled aside separately and tested. Not your ordinary tests. Tests to see if this species was the perfect creation. Broken bones, sliced up skin, shots to the head, and many more tortures. By each passing day they survived, they grew stronger and the Vultures grew happier with this success. None of their other subjects survived. As each grew stronger, so did the techniques used to test them. Extreme pain was just part of these days. Tempers began to grow. But appetites grew much faster. Thirsts for blood. Luckily they had plenty of that, killing was something they couldn't bear though. It took three days under extreme pressure from Caius for them to start the red eye diet. Every time they murdered, a pain went through them that they couldn't shake, but they needed food. Soon the regular tortures were not enough.  
Aro claimed that family members were not needed by this new species. Though instead the Vultures killing their families, they made their own loved ones do it. Of course they refused, but when offered the alternative of Jane killing their families in her own special way, they had no choice. Many tears were shed as all snapped their families' necks in turn. Katniss' mother was first, then Percy's. Luckily, Katniss' sister was not found and they could not reach Percy's father. Harry had no obvious family the Vultures could find and was spared, but Bella had three. Her step-father was first to go and next was her mother. The tears piled and piled. There was no moment when Bella was not crying. When her father was led into the room, she sobbed so hard she couldn't even say sorry. But Charlie whispered in Bella's ear and not another tear was shed by Bella after those words.


	3. The Escape

Chapter 3

The mid July summer's heat seeped through the ground into the maze of tunnels below the town Voltaire, Italy. Sweat rolled off the back of Harry's neck as he looked at Bella, pacing around the cramped room.  
"We have to get out of here. We have to." she was talking partly to herself and a little towards him.  
"How Bella? Please tell me how?" Harry looked at her deeply saddened. "You know I want to get out of here as much as you do, but there is just no way."  
"We're stronger than them. All we need is to be together. A time when there is a break or something."  
"Maybe, but we are all defenseless besides ourselves. They have weapons." He wasn't saying this to stop her, but his hope was mostly lost after a month in this hell hole. She leaned down toward him,  
"Would you rather stay in here longer, or take a chance?" The plan was set.

July 31st, Harry's 15th birthday (Not like you could tell, from the serum, they all looked about 25), was the next day they were all together. They broke away fast and were clearing out. Room by room they passed full of dead bodies and weapons, gunshots followed them as they ran. At the end of a long corridor there was an opening full of light. But the corridor was a steep climb, and they were all injured from the month and a half of captivation. Aro was catching up with his favorite weapon, the gold shotgun with silver bullets. He got two shots off before falling behind. The first, found Bella's side causing her to fall and break an arm. Trying to get out fast, Harry and Percy grabbed her, following Katniss leading the way. The second shot, however, found it's exact target on Percy.

There was an ear splitting scream from Katniss as she saw her Percy fall. She tried to wake him, but he was long gone. Harry, supporting Bella on one side, had to grab Katniss away from the body. They were free, but the price of that freedom was paid in full.

The day was hot and sunny. There was so much happiness, yet so much pain. Harry and Bella tried to comfort her, but Katniss' relationship with Percy was much more different than theirs. Harry and Bella were best friends, Katniss and Percy became intimate. That was the Vultures plan, to breed more of them. But Katniss had developed love for Percy that he had reciprocated. After trying to cheer her up, they decided to part ways. Bella and Harry were going to go back to the states where they were going to try and be normal. Katniss said she was going to go back and take care of her sister as she was left without a mother. They left her knowing they would see each other again, but unknowing how soon it would really be.

About a month passed before things were getting out of hand. Although the rein of the Vultures fell when the three of them left, they were 20 times worse than a pack of newborn vampires. Although Bella and Harry never had sexual attraction towards each other in Italy, after the excitement of freedom, they unintentionally became on and off again friends with benefits. At night when they weren't using they're benefits, they were bar hopping not only for alcohol, but for fresh blood. Killing was easy now, but the body count was getting out of control. Katniss was not a saint but she began to feel bad as she watched them kill night after night. She wanted a way for them to help people and not hurt them.

And that is where our real story begins. Katniss dragged Harry and Bella along to a meeting for a job. Their jobs would be simple. Keep people safe. That is when they met and joined the Avengers.


	4. Teaming Up

Chapter 4  
"Why would you like to join our team?" Nick Fury peered over his desk to the three individuals sitting across from him. Katniss was the only one with her whole attention directed at him. Harry was slouching slightly and looking out the window while keeping one ear open to listen. Bella sat sideways on her chair clearly not caring one bit.  
"Well honestly sir, I would like us all to learn from-" Katniss began,  
"Let me stop you there," Fury interrupted, "I want to hear from these two over here. No more bullshit." He pointed to Bella and Harry. Harry jumped at the sudden attention, but his politeness never died.  
"Sorry sir, well like Katniss said really, we all kind of want to be better. We have had a little lapse." he said slowly looking for an ok on what he said. Nick looked to Bella. Bella responded but never made any eye contact.  
"I don't really give a shit, but I follow my surrogate family. I'm nice like that." She smirked at the ground.  
"Well that settles it then," Fury stood up, Katniss had a disgusted look on her face towards Bella, "Welcome to the Avengers."

It was mid August when Harry started getting letters from Hogwarts about his upcoming fifth year. He had absolutely no intention of going back. He was having a hell of a lot more fun here than he ever had there. He and Bella were slowly getting off blood, but seemed to find many ways to still have fun. Katniss was so much happier with them here. She would smile again when they blasted the music up in hallways. Rumors spread that the Avengers had picked up the secret alliance (the three of them). People hated them. They couldn't see the fact that they were forced through torture and pain; they only saw the fact that they killed thousands. If the three of them were out in public, they wore jackets or sleeves to cover the dark black ink numbers on their arms showing who they were. But they were safe by the fact that nobody knew what they looked like, besides Avengers of course. Tony seemed the most supportive, in his special ways. He was always cracking jokes about them and even defended them in a press conference about their joining. Pepper seemed to sympathize for them as well.  
When September rolled around and Harry never showed, he got multiple letters from Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and the Weasleys. A couple times he thought about going, but then laughed at his own stupidity. The Daily Prophet was bashing him saying he had gone mad after the tournament and many other bad things; the truth is Harry didn't care. Or at least he thought he didn't. It was the third week into September when he got a knock on his door. He was confused because nobody he knew was coming to his place there on the British countryside. It was vacation time; this was where he stayed while on break. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley standing there alone. He pulled her in and was about to question how the hell she knew where he was, but she stopped him.  
"I know Harry." She whispered.  
"Know what?" Harry asked, but began to sweat.  
"Don't worry nobody else does. Just me."  
"Just what do you know?" he asked a little more frantically.  
Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve before he could stop her. Her eyes swelled with tears.  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I was going to tell and get help, but I figured you didn't want any attention about this." Harry didn't know what to say. He felt angry, sad, and confused. How did she know? But before he could ask this she spoke as though she read his mind.  
"Harry, I had the biggest crush on you, you don't think I can't tell when the boy I like is in trouble. I figured it out." She gazed into his eyes. Harry knew what she was thinking; where did they go? Because of the serum, his once pickle green eyes, his mother's eyes, were turned misty gray. Many things about him were quite different in fact, he had bulked on muscle, not too much, but he was pleasing on the eye, you could say that much. Harry didn't need glasses anymore, but his hair was still jet black and messy as always. Added to this ensemble were his dog tags tucked underneath his shirt, given to him from SHEILD when he joined the team. He was ashamed and looked down at the ground trying to figure out what to say. He forgot how beautiful Ginny was and couldn't look her in the eye.  
"The only damn thing I still don't get," she whispered to him lifting his chin up, "Is why I still love you so god damn much." She grabbed his face and kissed him.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, you're going to what?" Bella sounded a little confused and ticked off over the phone.  
"I'm going back to school. It's not that bad. Ginny is the only one who knows. I can try to be human again." Harry tried to convince her.  
"Do you just expect that no one will be suspicious at why you are a month in a half late for school? And what if you lost control? What if you go too hot?" she seemed concerned but a little resigned. Bella knew that if Harry wanted to go, he would go.  
"Bella it isn't that bad! I have Ginny making sure nothing bad happens. Besides, this could be a perfect time for you to go back to Forks. Finish up your senior year." He was trying to make her feel better and accept his decision.  
"There's no way in hell I'm going back babe." They called each other babe as nicknames.  
"Fine, but just think about it okay? I'll miss you Bells. I will call you when I can. Bye." Harry heard her end hang up. She would come round soon. He had other things to worry about.

It wasn't a bad idea, Bella thought. Maybe she would go back to school. The next day she entered the office asking for a schedule. The lady at the front desk seemed surprised but began to work things around to fit Bella in classes. The door opened behind Bella and the person walking through made her want to sprint all the way back to D.C. Alice Cullen had walked through wanting schedules for the family. She hadn't recognized Bella when she walked in and Bella was trying to keep it that way. Of course Alice wouldn't recognize her. Bella's eyes were now blue, she had perfect curly dark brown hair, and her body was strong, not fragile anymore.  
"Here you go Bella sweetie." The lady at the front desk said, giving her a schedule. _Fuck!_ Bella thought trying to slide out unseen.  
"Bella? Bella Swan? Haha. I didn't even see you there. It's me Alice, Alice Cullen. You do remember, right?"  
"Alice? Ha, of course, sorry I didn't see you there." Lying she tried to recover, "What are you, um, doing here?"  
"Well, um, well this is awkward, Edward kind of wanted to see you. He wanted to come back." She said kind of sheepishly. _Well shit. Just what I was afraid of._ Bella tried to get away saying things like "oh" and "I'll see". Once she was clear of the office she ran to her car trying to calm herself. Across the parking lot she could see the silver Volvo.  
"Well here goes nothing." She said to herself as she got out of the car to go to her first class. Bella was already regretting this decision.

"C'mon Harry! We'll be late." Ginny was leading Harry's hand towards to castle. They had spent the last three weeks trying to get to know each other again. It was hard to work things around Ginny's schedule as she snuck out every night to see him. He had never loved anyone so much. The way she cared for him and touched him, it made him feel alive again. The hardest part was explaining what exactly he was to her. He thought back to that night as they walked.  
_"So you are a vampire?" she asked._  
_"Yes, partly."_  
_"There's more? I thought you were just really strong or something."_  
_"That too," he smiled at her, "I am also a werewolf."_  
_"Like Lupin?"_  
_"Not exactly, I can change whenever I want, not just the full moon, but sometimes I change when I get too angry or my heart goes too fast."_  
_"How fast?"_  
_"Don't worry," he laughed seeing her concern, "it would have to be really fast, like life threatening. Think of me as like the Hulk. Except I don't turn green, my eyes turn red."_  
_"Is that it?" she smirked at him_  
_"For now my love."_  
Now he was walking hand in hand with this girl he loved, going back to the school he loved. He already wrote to Dumbledore saying he was coming back. He had made up some lame excuse about how the tournament really shook him up and he was afraid to see people. Blahblah. They walked through the great big doors and through the entrance hall. Dumbledore told him to check in at the great hall for his schedule. Harry thought about going upstairs to change into his robes real quick, as not to be seen in his muggle clothes making a scene, but he realized he didn't know the password. He was also worried about seeing people in the common room.  
"Before you go in, there is something you should know." Ginny stopped him.  
"What? I know about the Daily Prophet."  
"No Harry, it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's, well, she's, um,"  
"Spit it out"  
"She's evil. She hates you Harry." She looked sorrowful.  
"Well I'm just going to have to change that, or increase it." He laughed and gave her a small kiss. "Let's do this."


	6. Imprinting

Chapter 6  
As Harry walked into the great hall, he immediately regretted it. Breakfast was in the midst and everybody in the room stopped what they were doing to stare. Many gasped and whispered at the sight of Harry, this new and improved Harry. Many girls smiled and winked at him as he passed by. This just made Ginny increase her grip on his hand. He nudged her a little signaling her to sit down with the rest of the gryffindors. She took the hint and sat down next to an awestruck Hermione and Ron. Harry walked up to the staff table, looking just as captivated as the students were. Dumbledore smiled at him and shook his hand saying he was so happy to have him back. Although it seemed genuine, Harry could sense a small amount of concern in his voice as he pointed him towards McGonagall for his schedule. She too seemed taken aback at this new Harry, but smiled and gave him his schedule. As Harry returned to his seat at the table, he could already hear the rumors about him spreading. At this, he smiled a little.

"Damn it Jake, this isn't funny!" Bella yelled at Jacob who was laughing as she told him about the Cullens coming back.  
"It kind of is. Come on. You are so screwed! They are going to see right through you." Jacob said still smiling. He was right, Bella thought. It had been a week at school and she was avoiding the Cullens as much as possible. Which was quite hard with Edward trying to talk to her about how he always loved her. She knew that. Once she became a vampire, she became a lot smarter. She confided in Jacob who knew about her.  
"Well, do you still love him?" he asked a little shyly. They had gone out for a little while.  
"I- I'm not sure. I haven't even looked at him straight on." She said truthfully.  
"Well Bells, you know I love you, but you have to tell them, and you have to figure this out. For you and me."  
"Ugh! Fine. But give me some time, okay?"  
"Alright."  
A month passed. It was now close to Thanksgiving. Bella continued on with the polite avoidance of the Cullens. Jacob was getting angrier at her, but wouldn't dare telling. He cared for her. Everything was going just normal on an ordinary school day until Edward finally confronted her. She was walking to her car when her stopped her.  
"Bella, just talk to me. Please. You have no idea how sorry I am." He was behind her.  
"Edward just leave it alone." She kept her back towards him. She wasn't trying to hurt him. Just stop his constant bothering.  
"I can't! Will you at least look at me?" he was getting a little upset. His siblings were standing behind him watching with a little amusement and alarm.  
She turned to look at him. She wished she never had. Bella's heart felt like it jumped out of her chest. She looked into his eyes. She felt like a blind man looking into the sun for the first time. _No! No no no no! So this is what imprinting feels like? Why me? Why him?_ Her heart started beating fast. Too fast. She stared to panic and grabbed her car keys.  
"Bella wait!" he had clearly felt it too. Bella's hands were stumbling over her keys as she tried to get the door open. Her heart was accelerating way too fast. She was in trouble, big trouble. There was a sudden loud engine sound entering the parking lot. A blue mustang entered and stopped in front of her. She couldn't have been happier to see Katniss' car.  
"Bella! I have been looking for you! Your cousin Martha just had a heart attack!" she jumped out of the car reaching for her. Bella always admired how swift of a liar she was.  
"Martha? Oh my gosh! Is she okay? How is she? We need to go!" she grabbed Katniss' hand and got in the car without another word to Edward.  
"You okay?" Katniss turned to her. She knew. One of the perks and falls of being one of them. They could see everything going on in each other's minds.  
"Yeah. I'm getting there. Thanks." She was trying to calm her heart down.  
"So? Are you going to tell me about him?" Katniss had always been a hopeless romantic. Bella was glad she found Peeta. He always surprised her with acts of romance that made her giggle.  
"Now? Besides, you already know all about him. It's Edward." With this she slammed on the brakes.  
"Edward?! Edward Cullen?! You can't be serious Bella? You imprinted on him? Jesus Christ!" She knew all about Edward from the discussions they had in Italy.  
"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you could choose who you imprint on!" Bella retorted angrily.  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't think it would be him. Of course Harry and I discussed this, but we didn't think it would happen." The rest of the car ride was silent. Katniss took her back to her house. Bella had redesigned most of it since Charlie died. Katniss dropped her off and she went to lie down on the couch with a beer to relax. The whole game had changed.

Harry was having a great time. Not even the news that Bella had imprinted on Edward diminished his enjoyment. The rumors about him seemed to die down, although he didn't care much because he found them entertaining. Ron and Hermione were friends with him again, after the shock that Ron took that he was dating Ginny. Not even the Daily Prophet's daily bashing of him could weaken his pleasure. Ironically the only thing that was killing his mood was the constant pressuring of Ginny. She wanted him physically. As much as he wanted it too, he loved her too much to see her get hurt. Every night she tried a different way to seduce him. He was going to crack pretty soon. Of course Bella and Katniss' advice on his problem were no help to him. _Just do it! It's nice. Get yours!_ Thanks for that. It was all fine until Ginny got advice from Bella on the matter. That night she was able to get Harry off his guard. Once he had her, he never wanted to stop. His pleasure was up again to its highest and he had Ginny every night to thank for that. What could possibly crack this bubble of bliss?


	7. Revealing

Chapter 7  
It was Christmas time and things were going swell. Bella and the Cullens were friends again. Not as close as they were, but getting there. Harry and Ginny were fantastic and the Daily Prophet slowed down their Potter hate. The best had happened to Katniss when Peeta proposed. They were going to get married in two years when they were 18. They decided they would move in together to take care of Prim for a normal life. Bella still hadn't told the Cullens her little secret and Jake was getting more and more irritated at her for it. But her let her be.  
One of the last days before Christmas break, everything went out the window. It was about early afternoon lunch time for Bella, the ending class for Katniss, and Harry was at dinner in the great hall with the rest of the school. The emergency monitors went on with leaders of the UN on. They said not to panic, but there was an attack in New York from unknown extraterrestrials. They told everyone to stay seated and they enforced it. Next, Nick Fury came on. He told all, repeat all Avengers were called to New York immediately. He looked straight on at the camera and said,  
"You can do it." This was obviously for the three of them in revealing themselves.  
"You heard, unless you are an Avenger, sit down." A teacher stood in the cafeteria next to Bella. The students nervously chuckled at his joke. They were all afraid of this attack, as the live coverage of it was on the screens. Stark and Rogers were already ther trying to contain, but it wasn't working out for them. They needed a lot more help. Bella was sitting with the Cullens at the table and began to shake nervously. She didn't know how to do this. Alice mistook her shaking and reassured her everything was going to be alright and the Avengers would come.  
"Yeah they will." She whispered to herself.  
Harry looked at Ginny who squeezed his hand. He whispered to her that he would be alright. Harry breathed in heavily and stood up.  
"Where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?" Umbridge looked at him with that stupid smile. "Surely you don't think you are an Avenger as well. It's hard enough dealing with just The Boy Who Lived." The slytherins hissed with laughter.  
"No. I was just going to save the world for you." Harry smiled as he took off his jacket revealing his dog tags and tattoo. There was a loud gasp as everyone saw who he was. "Oh, by the way, I won't be able to serve my detention tonight." And with that Harry walked away smirking as he heard the rumors start again.  
Katniss stood up in the middle of class.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" her teacher asked.  
"New York baby. I got a planet to save."  
Bella knew that she was the only one left. She just couldn't work up the courage to do it. Everyone was there. What would they say? What would they do? She was about ready to sit back and relax as she watched them fight without her, when she heard Harry's voice I her head. _You can do it Bella. Like a Band-Aid_. Oh what the hell? I'll do it. Bella stood and Alice tried to grab her to sit down. "Bella, just because your father was the chief doesn't mean I will not arrest you for disobeying national security laws." One of the officers by the doors tried to stop her.  
"Tell me that after I get back from New York." She groaned silently as she shed her jackets and walked out the door, leaving the school and the Cullens shocked.  
"Well there went nothing." Bella said to herself as she got into her car heading towards New York.


	8. The Night

Chapter 8

"God I forgot how good this feels." Bella exclaimed after ripping off the head of an attacker.  
"Well I missed you too babe." Harry smiled at her as he tore the arms off another.  
"Hey guys, I need a little help up here." Stark said to them over their earpieces.  
"No prob." Bella jumped off a car onto an alien vehicle and Harry followed suit. Katniss was up on top of a building across from Hawkeye shooting down strays that got past Thor. Banner was taking all the rest with Widow on the ground. Rogers directed emergency units and helped civilians get away.

The battle was quick, but the source was undetected. It was as though the predators came out of nowhere, heavily armed, although not that intelligent. They all got away with just a few cuts and bruises. A hellicarrier took them back to SHEILD headquarters. They were all bombarded by press and medics. Once inside they all cleaned up and sat down in the common area to relax for a few drinks. Pepper came rushing in and grabbed Tony. She was very happy he was alive and sat next to him with her leg on his. Ginny came in next, with a very awkward looking group of Weasleys and others. Molly was wiping some blood of Harry's arm while Sirius ruffled Harry's hair smiling. Remus and Tonks were next to him with the rest of the Weasleys, trying to pry Molly off Harry who was smirking a little at her mothering. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there talking quietly. Peeta came in with Prim holding his hand. They both hugged Katniss and sat down together. Jane was already with Thor, as she was working for SHEILD now.

Bella knew nobody was coming for her. Maybe Jacob, but nobody else. But she couldn't have been more wrong. The entire Cullen family came rushing in. Esme grabbed her in a hug that seemed like it would never end. Bella didn't mind. She missed mothering arms. Carlisle had to pull her off with a little grin on his face but pain in his eyes. Before Bella had time to catch her breath, Alice had her in a bone crushing hug. It was surprising how much she pain she could cause considering how tiny she was. Bella let out a small groan, Alice was pushing on a rib she just fractured. Alice let go and giggled a little, wiping away tears from her face.  
"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie whispered. Emmett picked her up in a bear hug, but squeezed gently.  
"Guess I'm not stronger than you Bells." He laughed and put her down. Jacob came running in with the rest of the wolves. He grabbed Bella right on the injured rib and Bella let out another cry of pain.  
"Oh damn, I'm sorry." He released her quickly. The wolves were looking at the Cullens with a twinkle of hate but wouldn't make a move with Bella.

The next couple hours were spent talking and getting to know their real selves. Edward kept in the corner avoiding Bella. Fred and George seemed to become best friends with Tony, and Remus finally proposed to Tonks. Mrs. Weasley's mothering instinct was going wild as she tried to fix Harry's hair. Peeta and Katniss cuddled on a chair with Prim on their laps. As night fell, Thor and Jane excused themselves first. Tony and Pepper followed suit soon after. They all had their own rooms at the headquarters. Banner and Rogers went to their rooms after conversing with Remus and Sirius for a while and Peeta led Katniss to bed. Barton and Romanoff excused themselves after a while. Everybody knew they were secretly seeing each other, but played dumb. Ginny awkwardly led a very tired Harry to their room. Nobody wasn't under the impression that they weren't sleeping together, but it still made Bill and Mr. Weasley look little distraught. Agent Coulson showed the rest of Harry's group to the guest rooms. Bella was very tired from the day and wanted to sleep, so she got up and said goodnight.

A few hours later there was a knock on Bella's door. She told them to come in, assuming it was Harry or Katniss. Instead, it was Edward looking very nervous.  
"Bella I-"  
"It's okay Edward. I know. I've known for a while." She stopped him from trying to tell her his feelings.  
"Then you will understand when I do this." He grabbed Bella in the most passionate kiss she ever had. A little taken aback at first, she soon grabbed him too. He pinned her against the wall and began to take off her shirt.  
"Wait," she stopped him, "are you sure you want to get into this mess?" she smiled but was a little serious. She was worried he would regret loving her because of her past.  
"Bella, I've never wanted anything more in my life." His eyes melted into hers as he began again and kissed her neck. He preceded full steam ahead. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved her onto the bed as she took off his pants. As he went in she moaned a little, but he shushed her with a kiss. The night seemed like it went on forever, but a good forever.  
"I love you Bella."  
"I love you too Edward."


	9. Unopened Box

Chapter 9  
Harry groaned and rolled over to his un-sore side. He looked next to him and saw Ginny waking up slowly with her eyes fluttering open.  
"Morning." He whispered to her stroking her cheek.  
"Morning." She smiled at him. They both began to get up and stretch. God he was sore. He walked over to the closet and put some clothes on as she was still stretching.  
"There's a meeting in ten minutes. I gotta go. I'll see you after." He kissed her on the head and left. She watched him leave with a look of desire in her eyes.  
"Bella? Bella sweetie you have to wake up. You have a meeting." Edward was gently shaking her.  
"I don't wanna leave." She moaned smiling with her eyes closed. He kissed her, laughing and carried her out of bed. He sat her up and dressed her like a child. Bella fought playfully but succumbed to him. She finally got up and kissed him.  
"The meetings are so boring! Why can't he just email us updates or something? I want to stay in bed with you all day." He chuckled at her and gave her a little push out the door. "I'll miss you."

The meeting lasted for hours. It consisted mostly of Fury lecturing about how they didn't know how the predators came but they would. He explained all of what they were going to do until they found the source. He had to yell at Tony two times for falling asleep. Thor left right after the meeting for home, and they all said their goodbyes to him. They all sat down and talked after a while. Alice kept giving Bella a dirty look for a while. For the longest time she couldn't understand why until Edward whispered to her.  
"She thought we were going to talk last night."  
"Well, we sort of did." She turned to him with a smile on her face.  
"Not so much." Alice was next to her.  
"I'm pretty sure that it's creepy you watched." Bella remarked a little jokingly.  
"I didn't!" she defended "I just got a glimpse of what was going to come."  
"No pun intended." Harry jumped in on the conversation. He was giggling and he got Emmett to laugh.  
"No! That's not, no, I-" Alice was stuttering as they were all roaring with laughter.  
"That was a good one kid." Stark gave Harry a pat on the back. "You're turning into me." Alice became defeated frustrated and stomped away leaving them.  
"I don't get it." Steve was the only one not laughing.  
"Oh honey, I thought we talked about this. How about you read that book I got you?" Katniss gave him a little hug. Nick walked in just at the wrong time to ruin the party.  
"Swan, Stark, come with me. Now." He seemed pretty serious. Bella and Tony groaned as they got up to follow him.  
"What the hell is this about?" Tony seemed put out. Fury showed him a box labeled HOWARD STARK.  
"We just found this in the cellar looking for weapons. Go ahead." He motioned for him to open it. Tony slowly took off the lid, as he did the whole room grew bright. Throwing off the top, the three of them peered down to look inside. Inside was a blue bright cube. The tesseract.  
"Oh shit."


End file.
